


Stray

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x tetsurou kuroo]You can never turn down a cat who sneaks into your lap, even if it's the wrong time. There's something in those smug, sharp eyes and that purr when he knows he's won.





	

* * *

 

“Hey, kit.”

You jumped and whipped your head up to face the door. The familiar lean figure made you scowl. His face loomed in the darkness of the hallway outside, a snide grin glowing across his angled features.

“Did my mom let you in again? God, I told her not to.”

“Well, she did anyways, because she loves me.”

He said this while discarding his socks at the foot of your bed. He threw his Nekoma jacket onto your chair casually, dropping his duffel in your room with a loud contented sigh. You watched him with disapproval before he clambered into your bed, slinking under your thin covers. He was too tall for the bedframe, and his toes dangled off the end, but he fixed the issue by curling around your body. You jerked away from him, slapping his arm sharply much like you were disciplining him.

“Who the hell gave you permission to get in my bed?! Creep!”

You slouched in your pillows, forced to abandon the book you’d been peacefully reading when he knocked it out of position. He rolled up next to you, a low hum resonating from his chest.

“Honestly, I can’t handle this. It’s like having a stray cat follow you around. Annoying…” You didn’t move, though, because the bed was comfortable and Kuroo’s presence, albeit invasive, didn’t do much to disturb that pleasantness. You crossed your arms instead, hoping your dirty glare would signify strongly enough of your dislike. He ignored you.

“I told you I was coming over. At least I’m a stray that gives two days notice.” His leg suddenly looped around yours, unshaved hairs prickling at your soft skin. His strong fingers dipped into your arm muscles, gripping you close, reminiscing further to a cat that would gently paw at you for more attention. You disregarded him for a moment to put away your book properly. His lazy tone continued droning on, foot twitching as he finished his sentence. “…consult about volleyball strategies.”

“Volley, volley. It’s all you care about, isn’t it.” You kicked out a leg from the blanket with a bit of explosiveness. Kuroo’s extra heat and smug demeanor pissed you off.

“That, and cute girls.” His fingers relaxed to trace up your arm. You felt his fingertips tap on your shoulder before he retreated back to your triceps, tracing the carved lines you’d gained from years of sporting. Goosebumps erupted onto your skin, but you were past ‘used to it’ by now. Kuroo had been around since the start of highschool. When the young 14 year old had found out your shared passion for volleyball, he had stopped at nothing to follow you around and tease you. It was worse now that you were in your final year and had been elected for captain of Nekoma’s girl’s team. He had taken upon himself to ‘share the responsibilities of captainhood’ with you and pulled bold stunts like sneaking into your bed. Then again, it wasn’t all he shared with you. The thought made your face flare with heat.

You scoffed at his comment, turning onto your side and jutting your leg out behind you to keep him a distance from your body. He evaded the move easily, only taking the chance to drape his long arm over your now horizontal waist. He played along the slope of your curves. You tolerated it grudgingly. You muttered bitterly, playing with a tassel on your pillowcase. “‘Cute girls…’ hah. As if.”

“Well, I’ve got you, don’t I?”

His breath tickled thin parts of your hair. You shuddered, shocks suddenly jolting your spine, before you turned in your bed to face him. You scanned the dark eyes, eternally half-lidded and sleepy, matching the perpetual bedhead reigning terror over his thick hair. You smacked him again, this time, on the nose.

“Don’t be making claims like that, cat!”

“Ow!”

Yet, stray cats have a notorious rep for being extremely crafty. Let’s just say that there was no further discussion about blocking tactics in your bed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: http://deltachye.tumblr.com/post/145580154266/stray-k-reader-x-tetsurou-kuroo-you-can-never


End file.
